


stay here with me

by kwonhoranghae (hamshi)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute kissing boys, M/M, because I haven’t slept and they decided to post a damn selca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamshi/pseuds/kwonhoranghae
Summary: Soonyoung can’t help but to reach up, grab at his mask to pull it down just enough. Just enough to push himself up, press his lips against Wonwoo’s, and let the world stop turning for just that moment.Because nothing else matters when he kisses Wonwoo, smiling despite himself, even if there’s a click that he hears echo across the room.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	stay here with me

**Author's Note:**

> [ soonwoo posted](https://twitter.com/hoshihaebaragi/status/1355142198380032009?s=21) and I’ve been screaming for an hour because I look too much into Wonwoo’s mask suddenly being down.
> 
> Anyway I haven’t slept in 24 hours, they’ve killed me, and I had to write something. This was done in a rush of 10 minutes before my class, so I apologize
> 
> I’m on twitter at [ @_kwonhoranghae ](https://twitter.com/_kwonhoranghae)

It’s not unusual that Soonyoung stays behind late. Pushes himself into a chair after he had dismissed the group in the midst of comeback season and award shows in the air. It’s stressful, with nothing to do that doesn’t swirl around studio recording and dance practice that seems to live in his mind ninety percent of the time.

But they’ve been going at it for too long, going over new steps for a remixed version of their song that Jihoon had redone and putting in more steps that they know people will look into when they finally decide to announce  _ hi guys we’re having a comeback. _

But now, now his legs are weak and tired and he just wants to relax. He pulls up a new game on his phone, one of the random ads that comes through that Wonwoo says  _ it’s like you’re part of some old generation  _ when he gets frustrated or bored of it too quickly.

But it’s enough to distract him for now, until he’s able to catch his breath and stand to go over more of the moves in the mirror.

He doesn’t hear someone pushing the door open.

He feels Wonwoo’s arms around him before he’s able to recognize his breathing, a huff of laughter in his ears as he stares above him to watch his fingers move too slow across the screen. 

“You’re always bad at these,” he jokes, pokes Soonyoung on the cheek as he leans enough to rest his chin on his shoulder. “I don’t know why you still download them.”

“Not all of us are advanced enough to play your games,” Soonyoung snuffs back, trying to swipe up to get out of the app.

Wonwoo’s quicker, leaning his body weight against Soonyoung’s back that makes him groan, and reaches for his phone immediately. Soonyoung doesn’t have enough time to process what’s going on, arms cage him in, Wonwoo’s face is too close to him.

Wonwoo opens the camera app and snaps one photo, leans in to press his cheeks against Soonyoung to take another.

Soonyoung stares at reflection Soonyoung then to reflection Wonwoo.

Wonwoo has a smile under his mask, the glint in his eye evident that only he can pick up, too caught up in who knows how many selcas he’s taken.

Soonyoung can’t help but to reach up, grab at his mask to pull it down  _ just enough. _ Just enough to push himself up, press his lips against Wonwoo’s, and let the world stop turning for just that moment.

Because nothing else matters when he kisses Wonwoo, smiling despite himself, even if there’s a  _ click _ that he hears echo across the room.

But he pulls away too quickly, nose scrunching up in amusement as he fixes Wonwoo’s mask before he turns to the camera once more.

He lets him take a few more, until he grows annoyed and takes it back into his own hands to hold up a peace sign that Wonwoo copies.

Well copies after he  _ fully _ fixes his mask with a huff of annoyance.

“What was the point of that?” He asks, pulling away as Soonyoung scrolls through the multitude of pictures to choose just a few to post. 

He shrugs in response, posting them without another thought and locking his phone. “Felt like it,” he admits, another smile spreading across his lips.

Wonwoo presses his face against the side of Soonyoung’s, pretending to kiss his cheek through the fabric, and there’s a chuckle he can’t hide. “Cute,” he hums, pushing himself up fully. “Don’t stay too late?”

Soonyoung nods in response, “I'll be heading there soon.” He then turns in his chair, raising an eyebrow, “Save me some food?”

“Of course,” because that’s just how they work, even if they don’t live as close to each other as before. He doesn’t miss Wonwoo placing a full water bottle by the door before he slips out.

It takes a moment's beat before Soonyoung follows behind him, turns off the light in a rush and catches up enough to interlock their arms as they head back to their apartment together.


End file.
